Pulled In A New Direction
by Morticia Frump Addams
Summary: Based on the national tour version of the musical, with a little bit of the original version. I own nothing except for one character coming in the future! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Secret

Wednesday's POV

My mother had just gone with our faithful butler, Lurch, to the kitchen to prepare dinner that I shot earlier…now is my chance to tell my father the news.

"Daddy, I have something very important to tell you. Can you keep a secret?" I ask.

"Of course, paloma." Father replies.

"Look."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that looked like an engagement ring."

I just look at my father and he says, "What are you saying?"

"Oh daddy, Lucas wants to marry me!"

"What?" my father exclaims.

"Lucas Beineke loves me and he wants to marry me, daddy."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes, I think so."

My father looks a bit confused, "You think so?"

"Well…I've never even met his parents, and he's never met mine, and…I just need to be sure."

"You're hesitating a little, paloma...is there more to this?"

"Well...we're who we are, they're from Ohio...and..."

"Ohio? A swing state!" father raises his saber in the air, then lowers it, "Wait…there's more?"

I place my hand on my stomach, and father looks at me, confused. I groan and place one of his hands on my stomach.

"Wait…you're…you're…"

"Yep!"

"You're...How did this happen?! You're just a baby! We just brought you home from the hospital!"

"Daddy, I'm grown up."

Father sighs, "You're right...this is important. Let's go tell your mother."

"No."

"No? But we have to tell your mother that you're getting married and...…"

"Daddy, please! She'll ask a lot of embarrassing questions and wreck the whole thing. After dinner and we're all friends, we'll tell her."

"But…I've never kept anything from your mother…"

"Daddy, please?"

"But-"

"If you love me?"

Father sighs again, "Alright."

I kiss his cheek, "Thanks daddy!"

I walk out of the room, smiling.

* * *

**Next update to be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews I got, I hope you'll continue to like this story! Anyway, here's the new chapter! I added a bit of dialogue from the original version of the musical (from Chicago, I think), so….yep…enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plan

"You realize they're gonna freak when we tell them?" Lucas says, pacing the floor while I sit on them bed.  
"My father won't."  
Lucas stops and looks at me, "Why not?"  
"I already told him."  
Lucas looks shocked, scared, and nervous at the same time, "What?! You told your father? Your father, with the sword? You told him we're getting married AND that your pregnant, just like that?"  
"He's totally cool with it…mostly."  
"I thought we were going to tell them all together!" Lucas sits next to me.  
"We need my father's help. You don't know my mother, she could really screw it up."  
"I'm not marrying your mother…"  
"I know…Look, it might seem old fashioned, but I want their blessing."  
"You're right, it is old fashioned."  
"Lucas, do you love me?"  
"Of course."  
"Then leave it to me, it's all going according to plan."  
"What plan? There is no plan!"  
I nod, "That's the plan! Improvise! Keep 'em guessing!"  
Lucas smiles and scoots closer to me, "You're really crazy."  
I smile lightly, "You say that like it's a bad thing. It's just a simple  
dinner. What could go wrong?"  
Lucas kisses me, then I kiss him back. He snakes his arms around me as I run my fingers through his dark silky hair slowly, moaning softly into the kiss. He presses me down on the bed and we continue making out for about fifteen minutes or so, or at least until we heard a scream.  
Lucas and I pull away and sit up quickly, "Pugsley, stop sneaking around like that!"  
"It's my house, too, okay?"  
I groan, "Lucas, this is my brother. Pugsley, this is Lucas."  
Lucas gets up and walks over to my brother, "Hey, it's the famous Pugster. What up, little man?"  
"You ever squeeze a frog until all of it's guts come out, and it's dead?" Pugsley asks.  
"No, have you?"  
"Why? What have you heard?" Pugsley puffs on a cigar.  
"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?"  
"Uh huh."  
"We're gonna go now." I get up and pull Lucas to me.  
"But it's seven o'clock, Weds. You were gonna drill a hole in my head, remember?"  
"Drill your own head! I'm with Lucas now!" I pull Lucas to me and we kiss passionately.  
Lucas and I make out for a while once more.  
Lucas pulls away, "What are we gonna do?"  
What do you mean?"  
"If our families don't get along?'  
"We could run away together."  
"Live in the country, in a little white cottage with a picket fence and an apple tree!"  
"With a dog named Shep!" I kiss him, he chuckles into the kiss.  
He pulls back slowly and smiles, "I love you, Weds."  
I smirk, "Why don't you prove it?"  
He chuckles and puts his hand on my stomach, "I already did."  
I smile lightly and place my hand on his, "I can't really picture me doing this, becoming a mother. All the late night feedings, diaper changes…"  
"I know. But at least you'll be a good one…I just hope I don't turn into my dad, being in the office all the time, hardly spending any time with the kid at all…"  
"Hey," I hug him. "You're gonna be a good dad, no matter what."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I know you, Lucas. Whatever your mom did, she did it right."  
Lucas smiles, "Thanks, Weds."  
"You're welcome. Now will you prove it?"  
Lucas chuckles and kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3: Crazier Than You

**Sorry it took long, but school started about a month ago and I had to make a decision. I've decided not to put the dinner scene in this story, we all pretty much know what happens. But I may make it a bonus chapter whenever I finish the story. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Crazier Than You

The dinner was a disaster! Lucas's father wants to drag him and his mom back to Ohio, and my mother didn't take the news of the wedding OR baby very well at all. I'm getting sick of everything going on, so Lucas and I are running away together.  
"Wait, wait! We have to talk this over for a minute." Lucas says, following me to the gate.  
"Talk what over?"  
"We can't just run away and get married. You said it was important that everyone got along."  
"And you said it didn't matter!"  
"Yeah, but they wanna kill each other! You want that hanging over our heads?"  
"Boy, you sound just like your father. The root doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?"  
"What?"  
"Forget it." I start to walk away.  
"The apple. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."  
I stop and turn around, "God, you're annoying."  
"You know what I think? You don't really wanna get married. You just said that to stick it to your mother."  
"Don't psychoanalyze me, Lucas. It's a deep dark hole and you don't wanna go there. Come on." I start walking away again.  
"What'll we do for money?"  
I stop again, "Stop being so scared of everything."  
"Right, like you're not scared."  
"I eat scared for breakfast, honey."  
"Let's go back in the house and make some rational decisions."  
"I don't want rational decisions! I want dangerous, impulsive, crazy decisions!" I exclaim. "Are you coming or not?"  
"Look - I - I can't run away like this. It's too crazy. I'm sorry."  
"Not as sorry as you're gonna be when you wake up and you're forty-six and working for your father!"  
I storm off to the park as Lucas calls, "I can be impulsive! I just need to think about it first!"  
I start to cry a little and I sit under a tree, with my luggage and crossbow next to me. I gently rub my stomach.  
"Mommy loves you little one…I'll always be here for you." I murmur.  
I hear a crunch in the leaves and look up, hoping to see Lucas, but it was only a squirrel. I don't bother shooting it and just get up, wipe my tears away, pick up my luggage and crossbow and starts on my way again.  
"Wednesday!" my father exclaims as I try going past him.  
"Don't even!"  
He stops me, "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"  
"Away."  
"Elopement?"  
"Daddy, would you please just let me -"  
"No! This is what comes from keeping secrets! If the two of you wanted to get married and have a baby, you should've -"  
"There's not gonna be any marriage!"  
"No? Why?"  
"He bailed!"  
"What? A breach of promise? An outrage!"  
"He thought running away was a bad idea."  
"On the other hand, he does have a point."  
"I hate him!"  
"Well, it's a beginning. Something to build on."  
"He says he can't live without me, and then he lets me go. I love him. Why doesn't he love me?" I start to cry a little.  
"You just said you hated him. Which is it?"  
"Both." I sob a little.  
"Ah, now you've got it." he says, pulling me into his arms.  
I cry into his chest like I used to when I was little, "I'm so scared, daddy."  
"Shhh, paloma, everything will be alright." he rubs my back, comforting me.  
"You know, paloma…I'm happy, but at the same time, I'm sad at the same time."  
I look up with tears in my eyes.  
"I've been thinking about the days and years that have gone by." he looks at me with a loving look in his eyes, "It seems like only yesterday when you ate you first worm…and sealed up your baby brother in the wall…and set fire to the Jehovah's Witness." He chuckles a little.  
I just smile lightly, then he says, "And I think 'Where did the years go?' and I'm sad. But, then I see this lovely young woman…and I'm happy. Happy/Sad."  
He puts his hand on my stomach, "If you and Lucas really want to get married and raise this child, you have my full love and support."  
I smile and hug him, then I hear footsteps coming toward us and they stop. I turn to see Lucas, "How long have you been standing in the shadows?"  
"My whole life."  
"Niiice." my father walks toward him, "Have you met my daughter? This is Wednesday, the best thing that will ever happen to you. Don't screw it up."  
My father walks up and Lucas walks toward me, "Look, I can't stand the idea of not being with you."  
"Five minutes ago you could."  
"But you see the lover always comes back...Eulesies, Tristan, Romeo."  
I look kind of confused, "Look, I'm home schooled. What's your point?"  
"We're connected. We read each other's thoughts, were like, one mind split in half."  
I pick up an apple and hand it to Lucas, "Ok, then let's find out. Here, put this apple on your head."  
"What? Why?" he looks confused.  
"We're gonna see how connected we really are. Go stand by the tree." I walk over and grab my crossbow that was sitting by the swing.  
"Wait…wait a minute. You want me to…"  
"Uh huh."  
"And you're not crazy enough, that's the problem."  
Lucas just sighs and goes and stand by the tree. I take my stance and aim at the apple…  
"No, wait. You know what?" He walks over to me and ties his tie around my eyes like a blind fold, "You wanna talk crazy? Here's crazy."  
"Okay, now it's getting interesting."  
"I'll guide the arrow. I'll concentrate and guide it. I'll guide it with my love." he starts walking back to the tree.  
"What if I miss?!"  
"Then you'll be the last thing I ever see."  
"That is so hot!"  
"Ready!"  
I aim, and then when I think it's right, I shoot. I hear Lucas scream.  
I pull his tie down, "Lucas!"  
He looks at me and smiles, "Gotcha."  
"Oh my god, I could've killed you!" I run to him and hug him.  
"Right. Now will you marry me?"  
"Oh yes, Louis! A thousand times, yes!"  
"Lucas."  
"Huh?"  
"Lucas."  
I smile, jokingly, "Gotcha!"  
We kiss, grab my suit case and crossbow, and head back into the house…

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Hopefully, new chapter will be up next week!**


End file.
